I'll miss you
by CaptainP
Summary: Danny sabía que aquél día llegaría. Pero en el momento en que llegó simplemente no estaba preparado. Dethan.


Danny sabía que Ethan no era un santo, sabía que era el malo, pero aún así lo quería, lo amaba. Por primera vez deseó que los malos ganaran, porque quería que Ethan estuviese bien, y no le importaba morir, con tal de que Ethan estuviese bien.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez supo que había algo especial en él, no fue hasta que Ethan le contó sobre los hombres lobo y como él era de los malos que Danny pudo comprender que era aquello que le fascinaba tanto del chico. Y a pesar de que Ethan le repitiese día tras día que no estaba seguro con él, Danny no se alejo una sola vez. Siempre estuvo para él.

Pero Ethan ya no estaba, los buenos habían ganado, y toda la manada de alfas estaba muerta. Danny estaba solo en su habitación llorando, llorando como si no hubiese mañana, porque una parte de él había muerto en aquél momento, cuando llegó muy tarde, pero no lo suficiente para evitar ver como Jackson terminaba con la vida de Ethan, como pasaba sus garras por el cuello del alfa y este caía al piso, sangrando, y en su ultimo respiro logró susurrar las palabras que Danny había esperado oír por mucho tiempo.

"T-Te a-" trató de respirar pero solo consiguió atragantarse más con la sangre "T-e amo" comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

"Yo también" secó las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas del gemelo "Te amo" besó a Ethan, más bien fue un roce de labios.

"Quédate conmigo"

Todo el lugar parecía haberse esfumado, como si solo fueran ellos dos, a pesar de que no lo eran ellos lo sentían así. Todo lo demás parecía fuera de lugar, a pesar de ser tomado sin importancia. El cuerpo de Deucalion yacía sobre las escaleras, completamente sin vida y un par de metros más allá estaba Kali. Derek tenía la camiseta manchada con sangre al igual que las manos. Scott tenía un par de heridas y estaba sentado junto a Isaac, ambos reconfortándose. Stiles estaba sentado tras Derek, con la respiración agitada, un ojo morado y con un poco de sangre saliendo de la boca. Jackson se mantenía inmóvil observando la escena, al igual que todos en la habitación, pero de forma especial.

"Lo haré, no te preocupes, no te dejaré"

Aiden estaba en el piso, ya casi sin fuerzas, estiró su mano y tomó la de su hermano, al tiempo en que le dedicaba una sonrisa triste a Danny. Le había costado pero en algún momento había comenzado a aceptar la relación de su hermano con el humano. Profirió un último quejido, para cerrar los ojos con fuerza, los mismos ojos que segundos antes miraban a Danny reflejando el dolor que le producía el corte en su garganta. Y entonces fue todo, Aiden estaba muerto.

Las lágrimas fueron muchas más en las mejillas de Ethan, y se aferró con sus últimas fuerzas a la mano de Danny que sostenía la suya, y por un momento el dolor fue tanto que por un momento casi pierde el conocimiento, pero con todas sus fuerza de voluntad mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, porque quería grabar cada detalle de Danny, quería verlo, asegurarse de que estaba bien, porque tenía miedo de que algo le hubiese pasado, y ahí estaba, en perfectas condiciones.

Y era irónico como él era el que estaba a segundos de la muerte mientras Danny estaba en perfecto estado cuando él había estado pensando los últimos meses, temiendo, que algo le pasara al humano, pero no fue así, y eso era lo único que agradecía, eso y poder ver sus ojos una vez más antes de morir.

Cuando el dolor fue insoportable cerró los ojos y todo fue negro, y dejó de escuchar, todos los ruidos fueron remplazados por un pitido, excepto por las últimas palabras de su novio, lo último que escuchó "Te extrañaré" y luego nada.

Ethan ya no estaba, seguía sin poder creerlo, pero era así, sabía que el momento llegaría, y creía estar preparado, pero no lo estaba. Y era verdad, lo extrañaría.

Por siempre.

* * *

No puedo creer que este sea mi primer Dethan *se odia intensamente* pero leyendo otro noté que siempre ponen que Ethan se "alía" con la manada de Derek o "hacen las pases" y seamos sinceros, la manada de alfas no tiene futuro, y creí que escribirlo me haría aceptarlo, y estaría preparada, pero no lo hizo y solo siento que voy a llorar así que dejaré de escribir y me iré a dormir.

_(Yo siempre insinúo Sterek, no se si lo notaron esta vez fue muy leve)_


End file.
